Sewer Sweet Sewer
by 54Viruses
Summary: Life in the sewers with my OC, Kitrian.
1. Good Morning

This is the first of a few stories I intend to post introducing my characters and the different continuums they have the nerve to put themselves in. Meet Kitrian.

I do not own the TMNT or any associated characters and themes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 1 -Good Morning

"Mikey, don't you dare!" A rough voice with a Brooklyn accent growled. Someone giggled a little maniacally before a click could be heard followed by an enraged growl and the sounds of a chase. Kit grinned into her pillow. These guys were crazy, but that was okay. Her grin turned to a frown and she lifted her head to check her watch. It was four forty-five, AM. What had possessed Mikey to get up this early and risk the wrath of Raph?

A girly scream convinced Kit it was time to get up and check things out. Crawling out of bed and stretching her arms out to their fullest Kit went to her door and walked out in to the main room. Just as she did Mikey ran past with a camera held out in front of him, begging anyone who would listen for help. Half a breath later Raph ran past. The only impression Kit gathered from him was that his face was very red, but he wasn't wearing his mask.

Scratching her head and yawning broadly Kit watched the two turtle brothers race around, across, in and out of the various rooms of the lair. On his third lap past Kit, Mikey jumped behind Kit and tried to hide behind her despite the fact that she was a good two inches shorter than him and had about half his bulk. "Hide me!" He squeaked. Kit just shook her head.

Raphael stopped in front of Kit and eyed his brother, "Move Kit, I have a brother to kill." Now that he wasn't running it was plain to see why Raphael was planning fratricide. The lips of his beak were a semi-glossy ruby red while his eyelids were colored a tasteful shade of brown that complimented his brown eyes nicely. That in addition to the nice, but unnatural blush coloring his cheeks went to make Raphael look very feminine.

Kit tilted her head and considered, "You know Raph, I don't think that lip stick is quite your color." Raphael made a swipe at Kit but she easily dodged it and leapt down to the floor of the main room. Over head Kit heard another girlish scream and the chase resumed.

Over in the dojo Leonardo was calmly going through a morning kata. Despite the look of concentration on his face it was easy to tell that his focus was more on his rambunctious brothers than the movements he was putting himself through. Without a word Kit joined him and they slowly went through the movements to wake their bodies up for the day.

Slowly they moved from one stance to another, even as Raphael chased Michelangelo right between the two of them with Mikey still screaming for help. They continued to move with the grace and poise of skilled warriors when Donnie could be heard from his room.

"Wha…Hey Mikey!" A moment later Mikey gave another scream. Soon Raphael walked past dragging Mikey along in a headlock.

"Ow! Raph! Hey! Have I ever told you that you're my favorite brother Raphie? Ow!" Raphael dragged Mikey into the bathroom. Leo and Kit came to the end of their kata listening to the toilet flushing repetitively and Mikey's gargled protests.

Donnie, Leo and Kit gathered outside of the bathroom and debated whether or not to stop Raphael now when Mikey was thrown through the door and landed at Leo's feet. Raph then slammed the door hard enough that they could feel the stone floor vibrating slightly and soon they could hear the sound of running water and muffled curses. The youngest turtle grinned up at his brother, "Morning Leo."

Leo looked down at his dripping brother with a stern expression, though there seemed to be a faint trace of amusement behind his blue mask. "Explain."

Mikey sat up and started to pull the tails of his mask from where his swirly demonstration had pasted them around his head. "Well, I was cleaning my room, just like you told me to, and I found some makeup that April must have missed when she moved back into her place."

"Oh no." Donnie glanced at the bathroom door, "Mikey you didn't." A grin played at the edges of his mouth.

"Yep, got pictures too."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Please review. Without reviews I can't get better.

In fact, if you don't review I might get worse! Please don't let that happen to me!


	2. Kitrian

Now that everyone knows what Raph looks like in makeup; let's learn a little more about Kit. I'm sorry if this isn't so funny as the last chapter, and it'll probably seem a little choppy; but Kit is feeling contemplative.

I do not own the TMNT, unfortunately. Fortunately this means I can abuse Raph all I want without a bunch of fangirls getting on my case!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 2-Meet Kitrian

Raphael disappeared back into the bathroom almost before Master Splinter had said that morning training was over. Despite his best efforts to scrub the stuff off before Master Splinter awoke Raphael had been forced to participate in the morning exercises with smudges of eye shadow peeking out from under his mask, an interesting pink flush to his normally green cheeks and a smudge of red across his beak.

As soon as Raph slammed the bathroom door shut behind him Mikey and Kit dissolved into helpless giggles. Leo and Sensei had each eaten breakfast before returning to their individual room with the same solemn expressions they usually wore, but at least Donnie had had the decency to chuckle when Raphael's cursing became audible to those in the kitchen.

Mikey looked curiously at the bathroom, "Um, how often do women have to put make-up on?" He asked.

"Some, like April, reapply it every day." Donny informed him.

That seemed to confuse Mikey even more, "So, how do they get it off?" Donatello and Michelangelo looked at Kit.

Kit shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not exactly Miss Teen USA here." Another bout of cursing and a crash came from the bathroom. Raphael ventured out of the bathroom, stormed into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaners from under the sink before storming back to the bathroom.

"Uh Raph, you really shouldn't use those…" Donny followed the angry one into the bathroom. The door closed again. Kit covered her ears. A few minutes later there came a burst of interesting and colorful phrases.

"He really should have listened to Don." Mikey noted, returning to his breakfast. As the outburst from the bathroom finally died down Kit pulled her hands away from her ears and gave them a good flick before returning contemplatively to her toast.

When her own mutation had forced her to run away almost a year ago, Kit had been sure she'd spend the rest of her life hiding from other people and just trying to survive. Instead she had found this strange family living in the sewers of New York. After Leonardo had caught her snooping about and Master Splinter had almost taken her head off for posing a possible threat they had eventually warmed up to her and invited Kit to stay with them. First she turned down the offer, too stubborn, or stupid really, to accept what she saw as charity, but eventually the turtles half convinced-half tricked Kit into staying with them.

After a few weeks with these guys Kit had been surprised to see how living in isolation had given them the chance to become the people- eh- _turtles_ they felt most comfortable being. The atmosphere and the interaction with each other was so vastly different from humans on the surface Kit actually found she preferred life in the sewers to anything she had known before. On the surface children as physical and hot tempered as Kit were seen as problems to be gotten rid of; but down here Kit was accepted despite her temper, and that acceptance had eventually made Kit mellow out- some- and begin learning just what she was capable of.

Klunk jumped up on the table and sniffed at Mikey's plate. First Mikey tried to shoo the kitten away but the ginger cat gave such a pathetic mew that Mikey looked around to see if anyone would run to Splinter and tattle. Kit shrugged and took a bite of toast. Mikey was clearly relieved at the sign that she wouldn't give him away. Assured of his safety Mikey gave the cat a scrap off of his plate.

That cat. Kit used to hate cats, thought they were the most annoying things in the world after bullies and teachers. It was a complete shock to her when she had looked in the mirror one day and –behold!- black fur, pointed ears, ticklish whiskers and a funny shaped nose that wasn't quite human or feline; then again, who expects to wake up a mutant? It gave a whole new meaning to all the times people had called her a 'tom'boy. Fortunately she had been able to control the mutation for a little while, but eventually she had to leave home before she got 'stuck' as a mutant and totally freaked her mom out.

Mikey finally grew enough spine to insist Klunk take no more from his plate (it was empty) and he took his plate into the kitchen to prove it. After licking her paws angrily to show she didn't care Klunk noticed that Kit was still eating and wandered over to ask for her fair share.

For Kit the whole idea of being at least half cat and half human was bad enough, but having to live with that cat only made things…freaky. Master Splinter remembers, however faintly, what it was to be an animal, a rat. He seems perfectly comfortable with the concept that while he was still a rat he was also highly superior to any other rat. As for the guys; they seemed to have gotten used to the idea like humans around monkeys, related but not the same thing. They reacted to normal turtles with mild interest and almost affection. Kit had no idea how to react to being part cat or how to react to other cats, Klunk seemed to second the notion. Mostly they avoided each other, but when it came to food Klunk was willing to pretend Kit was normal if it meant getting a scrap or two.

The bathroom door opened and Kit quickly put Klunk on the floor before he was seen. Donnie walked into the kitchen muttering to himself about crazy stunts and hot-headed brothers. He retrieved a variety of products from milk-to lemon juice- to a first-aid kit before returning to the bathroom. An indignant mew brought Kit's attention back to the kitten. "Sorry about that Klunk." Kit apologized, then proved it by scraping the last of her breakfast into Klunk's food bowl, it still smell of the cat's chicken breakfast but Klunk dived right into the scraps like she hadn't been fed that morning at all.

Watching Klunk eat Kit just shook her head in wonderment; she still had no idea what had caused her mutation, Donnie was stumped too, but in spite of the weirdness that it had caused, Kit was glad it had.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Please note; when I speak of the relationship between humans and monkeys I am not speaking of evolution I am speaking of taxonomy.

Please Review. (I promise the next chapter will be more humorous)


	3. Quality Time with Mikey

Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT. Now, before that depresses me too much I will smile because I don't own any of the shows I borrowed themes from!

Anything pinned between //these\\ represent Kit's actual thoughts

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 3 Quality Time with Mikey

Click, "…_Dropped four points today but economic experts__ state_-"

Click, "…_Wow! It really does get those stains out_!"

Click, "…_Don't touch that dial and put down the remote_!"

Click.

It takes super-human abilities to sit in front of a television and not become annoyed that the guy with the remote refuses to just pick a channel and stay with it. Fortunately for Mikey, Kit wasn't human and she had a really good book to hold her attention.

The channel that Mikey usually watched this time of day was experiencing 'technical difficulties' that another channel reported was due to a strike being held in front of the building. The green thumb had started flipping channels before Kit caught just what group was on strike, but apparently it was affecting a lot of Mikey's favorite channels. Normally the loss of good television would lead to video games, but an angry ninja with a _very_ clean face had confiscated all of his gaming systems; something to do with Mikey bursting out into laughter again when he saw Raph's face had been scrubbed raw, turning it pink. Donny had tried to help, but the stuff he had spread on Raph's raw face had left it shiny in addition to pink.

So, now Mikey channel surfed, Click.

Kit had managed to stifle her laughter until she could blame it on Mikey's begging for his game systems back, which _had_ been pretty funny. After Mikey accepted his fate and settled down with remote in hand Kit picked up a book Donny had left lying around and was surprised to find it interesting.

Click, "…_Been a long time Jim. **Bang!**"_

Click.

It was a book on treatment and care of injuries and diseases on a doctor's level; it even went into detail about how to perform common surgeries. Not that Kit ever expected to use such information, Donnie was the medical expert just as he was the expert on everything science around there, but she had always held a sort of interest in-

Click,_ "…and we're back with our show of Children's Television Themes see how many of you remember. This next one played during the end credits of…"_

Kit waited for the click and the channel to change again. The click didn't come.

_"…This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends!"_

Kit's grip tightened on the book. When she was younger, and human, a car accident had left her without memories of her earlier childhood, but that only made her more sensitive to how truly annoying these songs were.

_"…Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was…"_

"Mikey, change the channel." It was taking conscious effort not to damage the worn textbook further by digging her claws into the cover.

"Nah, come on Kit! These are classics!"

_"…This is the song that never ends!"_ Kit's teeth started to grind, very painful when one's teeth are as sharp as hers.

"Mikey, _please_ change the channel!" Kit was determined to control her temper, she would not lash out at Mikey over this, she would not lash out at Mikey over this, she would not…

"No way, he who holds the remote holds the power!"

//Child like enthusiasm. Remember Kit, you like watching that child like enthusiasm; it's what makes this turtle so charming and stuff\\ Kit told herself.

_"…Oh! Hi there! Come on in, me and my dog Blue were just…"_

Tapping caught Mikey's attention and he looked over to see Kit's claws gently drumming on the book she held, he looked up higher and noticed that her aggravation had set the fur on her neck and shoulders on end. "Hey, you're kinda' fluffy right now, you know that?"

"I am not fluffy." Kit growled through her teeth, "Now would you please change the frickin' channel!"

"But this is educational!"

//Child like enthusiasm, child like enthusiasm, you can't kill a child! Even if it is a highly annoying turtle!\\

_"…sit down in our thinking chair and think, think, think!"_

Forcing herself to look back at the book Kit saw that it was on how treat common knife wounds, how appropriate. //Okay Kit, you haven't lost your temper with anyone or anything all month, we have a record right now, don't blow it.\\ Kit tried counting.

_"…It's time for Teletubbies! It's time for Teletubbies!"_

//Okay, forget counting, um, what did I read in last night's devotional?\\

_"…Lala, PO!..."_

//Not…helping…Okay, I'll just leave! There! That's it! I'll just leave. That way, I won't have to listen to this.\\

_"…Ha ha, you have to love those!"_ Mikey nodded enthusiastically, Kit could swear she saw the announcer's eye twitch as she closed her book and stood up. She was behind the couch before her worst nightmare came true.

_"…And now for the theme that we all know and (_twitch_) love; Barney!"_

"That's IT!" Kit dropped the book and leapt at Mikey, Kit's initial strike knocked Mikey off the couch and onto the coffee table, her momentum carried her over the couch so that she landed on top of Mikey. "The remote or your life!"

"Ow, hey! No way!" Mikey stretched his arm out of Kit's reach and stood up. "Ha! Can't get it now! I'm taller than you!"

_"...I love you! You love me!"_

"By two measly inches!" Kit grabbed the ridge of his shell and stepped behind him, then braced herself on the top of his carapace and jumped, using Mikey for leverage she easily grabbed the controller.

_"…we're best friends as friends should be!"_

"Hey! No fair!" Mikey bent forward, off-balancing Kit from his back and throwing her onto the couch up-side down. Still, Kit clung to the remote; trying to hit the power button, the channel button or at least the mute button.

"All's fair in love, war and the remote!" Kit rolled upright on the couch, using her movement as leverage to try and twist the device out of Michelangelo's longer and stronger fingers. Mikey stepped onto the couch to regain his former height advantage; Kit leaned back, bracing her legs against the back of the couch to try and put Mikey off balance. He did slip but caught himself against the couch's back similar to how Kit was standing.

"Think about it Kit, how are you going to beat the Battle Nexus-!"

**_Crack!_** Both mutants froze. The couch fell apart. The back of the couch broke and tore completely free from the seat, dumping the two of them on the floor in a heap.

"Oops."One of the arms flopped to the side, still partially held up by the upholstery.

"Uh-oh." The former combatants stared at the sad pile of what used to be very comfortable furniture.

"Um, any chance we can fix it before anyone notices?" the bit of cloth holding the slack arm of the couch up tore.

"I don't think so."

"I envy the couch."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't near as busted as we are."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Anybody else notice that the coffee table always gets broken but the couch only flips? I decided that was unfair biased against furniture.


	4. Reaping what they've Sewn

I do not own the TMNT.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 4

Reaping what they've sewn.

Four mutant turtles, one mutant cat and one rat sensei surveyed the destruction that was the couch. Kit and Mikey had been discussing how to fix the problem, or at least reduce their punishment, when Master Splinter had walked in and seen it. The other three turtles had surfaced using some kind of built-in radar that detected when one of their brothers were about to get majorly punished: Kit had seen this radar at work many times and was endlessly fascinated with its function, but those born as an only child were denied such mysteries.

Michelangelo and Kitrian stood in front of their teacher with attitudes of absolute shame and repentance. Master Splinter alternately eyed his two wayward students, and the sad pile of scrap in the monitoring area.

"You two realize what you have done wrong." He stated.

"Yes Sensei."

"Your ere was not so much the destruction of the couch, but your actions leading to the destruction of the couch."

"Yes Sensei."

"I wish for you to reflect very carefully upon your actions while you attend to the punishments I have assigned for you."

"Yes Sensei."

"Michelangelo," Mikey looked up, "You will spend the weekend, until _I_ state that you are finished, helping your brother Donatello. This includes finding a way to replace the couch without impeding on his work." Mikey flinched; Donnie had a knack for doubling or even tripling his workload suddenly when there was assigned help.

"Kitrian," Kit looked up, "I am told that the garage is in severe need of cleaning. This will be your task until the garage passes Raphael's inspection." Kit choked and a faint snicker came from Raph's direction. Raph usually didn't care what conditions he worked under, but when given the slave labor he suddenly turned into a neat-freak germ-phobic.

"You will be expected to complete these tasks in addition to your usual training," That wasn't so bad- all things considered, "..and an extra daily session of kata practice with Leonardo." Mikey started to whimper, Kit felt something that she was sure were her muscles begging for mercy, but both knew better than to object. The last objection anyone had made to an assigned punishment resulted in the entire lair being very clean and smelling vaguely of lemon. "You may begin now." Master Splinter calmly collected his tea and returned to his room. After he was out of sight Kit glanced at her watch; he had assessed the problem, dictated punishments and made his tea all within approximately one commercial break, He wouldn't be missing a minute of Days of Our Lives. While her teacher's fondness for daytime soaps confused Kit as much as anyone who watched the things did she had to admit; she was impressed with his timeing.

A strong, callused, three fingered hand gripped the back of Kit's neck, "You know, Master Splinter heard right, the garage is gettin' pretty scary." Kit's ears flattened with dread as Raph lead her to the elevator, if she had only controlled her temper with Mikey for another minute…

Behind Kit she could hear Mikey whining, "The entire _weekend_ But it's _Thursday_!"

"Okay you two, have them down here at five-thirty tonight." Leo called as Kit and Raph stepped into the elevator. Mikey and Kit both groaned, dinner was usually at seven. That meant an hour and a half of kata practice with the world's most gung-ho ninja. Kit was almost relieved when the elevator door closed, until she remembered why she was in there, and who was in charge of her.

The door opened to reveal just how bad the garage was. Junk was scattered everywhere, specifically around Donnie's latest version of the Battle Shell and Raph's Shell Cycle. Dirt covered the floor in a not-so fine layer and the cupboards, shelves and other storage devices for tools and parts were disaster areas. Add spilt engine fluids and all the junk accumulated from the guys' habit of pack-ratting, no offense to Splinter, and saying that Kit had her work cut out for her became a horrible understatement.

"You know the drill Kit, just tidy the place up a bit; dust, take the trash out, put a few of the tools away, shove spare parts in a corner; you know." Kit nodded, she knew. By 'dust' he meant scrub everything until it shone, even bleaching out the oil stains on the concrete. By 'take the trash out' he meant inspect the scrap lying on the floor to see if it was any good then haul the junk to the dump. 'Put a few tools away' meant clean every last one of them, sort them out and find a place to keep them organized. If she planned to shove any parts in a corner they had better be spick-and-span, organized, boxed and labeled according to type.

"Oh, and uh, like Master Splinter says, 'when one is unclean he only makes those around him unclean' so don't forget the Battle Shell and my bike, alright Kit?" Kit heard Raph flip something to her and she caught it without thinking before the elevator door closed behind her. She looked at the container she had caught.

Turtle Wax.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I do not own the brand Turtle Wax and I am unaware if "Days of Our Lives" is even a real show.

But Kit is my own invention and I like to punish her just as much as I like to punish Raph.

Please review or I will tell Splinter you broke his favorite tea set.


	5. Firstaid Kit

I do not own the TMNT or any related…You get the point.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 5 First-aid Kit.

The rope beat out the tempo on the concrete.

"_Miss Mary Mack! __Mack! Mack!_

_All dressed in Black! Black! __Black!"_

Kit thought that song was incredibly annoying; but not half as annoying as Matt running past and pulling on her pony tail every few minutes. He kept laughing and asking if she was really just a boy dressed up like a girl. If he tried it one more time Kit was going to have to grind his face in the dirt.

He ran past again, only this time the stupid little punk didn't pull her hair, he actually flicked at her ears. The mutant covered her ears with her hands and growled a threat. Instead of taking the warning Matt seized her by the shoulders and started to shake her.

"Kit! Hey Kit!" Kit grabbed his wrists and tried to push him off but he only shook her harder. Somehow Matt was starting to smell like Mikey with last night's leftovers on his breath. Slowly, Kit realized that it really _was_ Mikey. She opened her eyes and the green and orange blur in front of her slowly formed into the very worried face of Michelangelo.

Sleepily, Kit ran the claws of one hand through the fur on her head, an old habit from when she had had actual hair. "Eh… what's going on?" As she asked the question it began to occur to her that she had fallen asleep in the elevator, but that wasn't what had Mikey so worked up.

"RaphandLeoareoutdoin'somethingwithMasterSplinterandDonnie'shurtandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" Mikey babbled.

Kit blinked, "Say what?"

"Donnie's hurt!"

Kit leapt to her feet so quickly she nearly knocked Mikey onto his rear. "Where is he?" Mikey regained his balance and lead Kit into the garage where Donatello sat on a stool looking a little sheepish, his right leg was bandaged pretty heavily just below the knee which didn't concern Kit half as much as the fact that despite the bandage there was still a few spots of blood showing where he had walked.

"Help me get him downstairs!" Kit ordered. Mikey slipped one of his brother's arms over his shoulders as Kit did the same on the other side. At first Kit was relieved that Don didn't need to lean on them for support, but she noticed that he was trying to use his bad leg and gave his wrist a harsh squeeze. When he realized that he had been caught he dutifully lifted the injured limb and let his brother and his furry friend help him into the elevator.

The three mutants hobbled into Don's room where they helped him onto his bed. Kit sent Mikey to retrieve their first-aid supplies while she started to remove the bulky bandage. Don twisted slightly to try and see what Kit was doing, but between his shell and Kit ordering him to hold still he didn't see much.

"How did this happen?" Kit asked when she had finally removed most of the bandages and started to see just how much blood loss there was. She was grateful that she had decided to shower and change clothes before taking her unplanned nap, all the grease she had been covered with would not have been good for treating a serious wound, or a minor one for that matter.

"We were scavenging for parts at Mikey found a couch that we both thought might make a good replacement." Mikey ran in with the box of supplies while Donnie recounted their tale as succinctly as possible. Kit pulled out some scissors and started cutting through the rest of the bandages. "So we tried carrying the couch over to the Battle Shell, except the frame crumbled in my hands and the couch hit my leg." Kit's whiskers twitched as she tried to picture a mutant turtle carrying a couch behind them, somehow the shell always got in the way in her mind's eye so she wasn't surprised it hadn't worked out in reality. "Mikey panicked and used all the gauze in the Battle Shell's first-aid kit before nearly killing us both driving back to the garage."

"My driving is not that bad!" Mikey objected, Donnie didn't reply.

Kit was down to the last layer of gauze and it occurred to her that having Mikey hovering around like this wouldn't be a good idea. "Mikey, find Klunk and lock him in your room until I'm done here and then get me a pan of warm water." Mikey was so nervous and worried that it never occurred to him to object to Kit's orders, he just nodded and ran off. Soon he could be heard searching the lair for the ginger cat.

Once he was gone Kit carefully pealed back the gauze to reveal the nasty gash in Don's leg. Her eyes widened at the sight but she didn't otherwise react as she started to try and clean the wound out to see what needed to be done. "Okay Donnie, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

Donnie rested his chin on his arms while Kit worked. When Mikey came in with the water Kit casually covered the wound and gave Mikey another series of orders. After watching his brother scurry out of the room again, eager to be useful, Donnie couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You seem ready enough to give orders, maybe we should get Leo to let you lead." Donnie teased.

"Not going to happen." Kit finally got the wound cleaned up and felt her stomach drop, she was going to have to stitch his leg up. She started digging frantically in the box for the stuff she was going to need. Just as she found it she noticed Donnie was being unusually quiet, not that he was the chatty sort, but there was something about his silence that caught Kit's attention. "Penny for your thoughts." She cringed even as she said it, that saying was so out of date it wasn't funny.

Donnie shrugged, "Nothing really."

Kit eyed him for a minute, then grinned, "Gee Don, I have two needles here, should I use the big scary one, or are you going to start talking so I can use the little one?"

Don was very still for a minute, Kit waited. "What was it like…going to school?"

Kit blinked, that wasn't an easy question to answer. What's more; she was incredibly biased, she had hated every minute of it.

The longer Kit took to respond the more embarrassed Donnie became. It was a stupid question and he shouldn't have bothered to ask it, any minute now Kit would start laughing at him which would only add insult to injury. He was about to try and laugh the question off himself when Kit spoke up.

"It's different. It's like a picture of life inside of a box." Donnie shifted to get a better look at Kit, he was shocked that she had bothered to reply seriously, and intrigued by how she had chosen to answer.

Kit frowned and shoved Donatello's shell back down. "For the millionth time, lie still!" She picked up a syringe and continued to work on his leg while she spoke.

While Kit talked and worked she didn't notice that Splinter, Leo and Raphael had returned and now they stood in the doorway with Mikey; listening

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gosh…not much to laugh about here, oh well, hopefully the next chapter will have a feel-good air to it.

I'd like to apologize to all of Donatello's fans out there; I feel that his getting injured here was necessary to the over-all plot. Many apologies, good reviews will speed his recovery.


	6. Wardrobe Malfunction

I wanted Kit's answer to be very eloquent and nice, but I'm not as good at talking about school as she is so use your imagination. If I come up with anything I might slip it in later. Suggestions and anecdotes accepted and encouraged.

I do not own the TMNT. (Where does it say we have to put these disclaimers in?)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 6 Wardrobe Malfunction.

Kit's whiskers quivered with embarrassment. She had done her best to answer Don's question without ranting about how much she had hated school, but when she had finished she had found everyone and their brother in the door listening to her. To make matters worse she hadn't even noticed them! Some ninja she'd turned out to be. Okay, so maybe it had just been Mikey, Raph, Leo and Master Splinter in the door, and to her credit they were all more highly experienced ninjas than she was, but still!

While the brothers and their sensei checked to make sure Donnie wasn't seriously hurt Kit had escaped to wash up again before she went to get her regular clothes out of the laundry room. Normally she wore a slightly altered version of her old Karate uniform, or gi, because it was comfortable, made for martial arts, washed out easy and the material didn't make Kit's fur itch like crazy; unlike the jeans and t-shirt that were part of her street disguise and itched so badly it almost burned. Typically Kit would have changed into a spare gi, but for some reason she had been unable to locate her spare bleach-white, nor the black one April had given her as a gift. How Kit had fallen asleep in jeans, much less jeans that weren't altered for a tail, Kit would never know, but now she was eager to change out of them, even if her gi was still a little damp.

In the laundry room, Kit pulled her jacket down from the line, and froze. Her jacket was in her hands, her belt was right there on the line next to the shirt she wore under her jacket, but her pants were missing. She looked around the room to ensure she hadn't misplaced them or that they hadn't fallen off the line, she even checked the dryer to make sure they hadn't somehow gotten put in there. Just as a mild sense of panic was setting in Kit's sensitive nose picked up a faint scent that unraveled the entire mystery.

"Mikey." Kit growled. She should have known he wouldn't be satisfied with decorating Raph's face yesterday. Now Kit swore to herself that he would learn a thing or two about respecting the Karate uniform. If her tail hadn't been stuck down one of her pant legs it would have been lashing angrily as she marched back to Donnie's room and walked up behind Mikey. Leo and Raph were showing off the whetstones they had gotten for the various bladed weapons around the lair when Kit tapped on Mikey's shoulder.

When he turned Kit grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, not wanting to disturb the others while they "talked". Master Splinter saw this and watched as Kit drug the turtle out of normal earshot and started to interrogate him on the whereabouts of her clothing. At first Michelangelo feigned innocence. Kit argued with him and threatened to remove Mikey's shell and feed it to him if he didn't return her uniforms intact immediately. Splinter had to admit, his youngest student came up with some very interesting threats. Although he seemed uncertain about her threat, Mikey refused to reveal the location of Kit's missing gi. The mutant cat stood quietly for a moment, counting her eight fingers a couple times. Finally she said something that Splinter couldn't make out; Mikey grinned comically and Kit dove at him, barely missing as Mikey dodged to the side and fled. Minutes later the rest of the turtles were alerted to the situation as Mikey let loose with one of his famous screams.

Raphael and Leo rushed to the door to see what the problem was this time. As soon as he had figured out what was going on Leo shook his head, "Didn't we go through something like this yesterday?"

"Yeah." Raph nodded, then yelled "Faster Kit! Faster!"

Mikey ran over and hid behind Leo. This was a much more effective hiding spot than the one he had tried the previous morning because not only was Leo bigger than he was but Leo was more likely to actually protect him.

Kit ran up and stood in front of Leo, not the slightest bit out of breath as she asked, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me kill your brother?" Leo glanced over his shoulder and saw Mikey giving his best pleading face, blue eyes begging for mercy through his orange mask. Then he glanced forward at Kit, who although she was actually shaking with anger she would never physically harm Mikey, or at least not as much as Raph would, and he understood how important Kit's uniforms were to her.

While Leo considered the situation, Donnie hobbled out of his room on a pair of crutches Mikey had retrieved earlier with Master Splinter at his side. "You know Leo, this _would_ be a good time to see which one of them is faster." Donnie said.

"That will have to wait for some other day." Master Splinter stated. After having raised Raphael, Splinter was more than capable of recognizing when anger was approaching rage, and Kitrian was definitely getting there. He turned to his mischievous young son, "Michelangelo, what have you done with Kitrian's gi?"

"Um…" Mikey tried to think fast, Kit's eyes narrowed as she recognized the 'I'm going to get into trouble for this' tone. "They're all in my room…they're not hidden or anything." Kit made a bee-line for Mikey's room followed closely by Raph. The others made their way with less hurry.

Kit tried the door to Mikey's room and was surprised to find it actually locked, but she didn't hesitate before sticking one of her claws into the keyhole and picking the lock. When the door swung open Kit's jaw fell slack and she stared in horrified disbelief.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

What's Mikey gone and done this time?

Please review, Donnie's speedy recovery depends on you!


	7. Bleach to Fishes

Okay, one more chapter after this. I put the rating up to T because I wasn't sure if Raph's joke here fit in with the Kplus rating.

I do not own the TMNT, but if I get the chance to I'll sell everything I own and a lot of stuff I don't…

...How much could I get for my own brothers on the black market do you think?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 7 Bleach to Fish.

Kit was scrubbing the floor of the garage as though it had insulted her. Raph hadn't seen or heard her return to the lair and after waking up shortly after three in the morning he had gone to check on her. It didn't take Donnie to figure out that she had been in here working all night.

"Hey Kit, you going to turn in anytime?" Raph asked hesitantly.

"Pink." Kit said. She dropped the scrub brush into the pail of dirty water. "He died it _pink_."

Raph watched Kit stand up and move over to where she was mixing a bleach paste for the concrete, "He said he was going for red."

"It was pink!" Kit insisted; she picked up the bucket of paste and jammed a paint stick into it, then began to stir violently. When she had seen the bright pink gi on a hanger in Mikey's room she had nearly died, but if she did she planned to take Mikey with her. Leo and Raph had both been needed to hold her back until Master Splinter had calmed her enough to let Mikey tell his story.

He explained that he hadn't originally planned to touch her uniforms. During the night Mikey had snuck into Kit's room to try and dye the diamond-shaped patch of white fur on her forehead red. Mikey said he thought it would look cool and it was supposed to wash off of hair in about three showers, but Klunk had tripped him up and he accidentally dumped the die on her nightstand. He had rushed to clean the mess up and pretend he had never been there, but then he found that the die had gotten into the drawer with her gi in it.

The black gi didn't show the die and was good after one wash, but the white one had simply turned pink, and not a very pale pink either. After trying everything he could think of to fix the problem Mikey had started to have trouble seeing the color pink anywhere and had grabbed her pants out of the laundry room to compare colors. When she had asked about the pants he had sort of panicked.

After finishing his story he had apologized enough to soften the pharaoh's heart, he had actually started to tear up, which was enough to make anyone tear up. What else could Kit do but sigh and tell him she wasn't going to kill him.

"So, you're still mad at him." Raph said. He hopped up on the stool Don had sat on earlier; fortunately Kit had already cleaned up the blood.

"Not half as much as I'm mad at myself." Kit knelt down on the concrete and started plastering the paste on an oil stain.

"You lost me there."

Kit growled to herself, "I lost my temper, again. The other day I was thinking about how I was finally learning to control the stupid thing and here I go attacking Mikey not once or twice but three times in two days."

"It's not like you'd seriously hurt him." Raph said.

Kit shrugged, "No, Mikey isn't capable of anything that would really tick me off." That didn't make her feel a whole lot better about it though.

"Piss." Raph corrected.

Kit gave him a look, "What?"

"You said Mikey couldn't really _tick_ you off, you meant piss right?"

"I said tick and I meant tick! Not everyone needs to use trash talk Raph" Kit snapped at him.

Raph put his hands up defensively, "Hey, give me a break! Just trying to lighten the mood here! Sorry if I'm not as good at it as Mikey."

Realizing that she had just overreacted – again – Kit returned her focus to pasting grease stains. "Whatever."

"So, are you planning to turn in anytime tonight or not?" Raph repeated.

Kit checked her watch, nearly four am. If she turned in now functioning tomorrow, no- later today, would be a nightmare. "Nah, one night without sleep's not going to kill me."

"And that stuff has to sit for, what? Six hours?"

"Yeah." Kit looked up curiously at Raph, "What are you getting at?" She barely had time to drop the paint stick before catching the helmet Raph had tossed at her.

"Who's up for an early morning joyride? I know where some creeps have been trying to muscle in on a good fish market."

Kit grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelangelo emerged from his room nose first, after going to sleep feeling all guilty about ruining Kit's gi he had woken up enticed by a very nice smell. As he came out of his room he saw Leo and Master Splinter were already awake, they too were following their noses. Even Donnie could be seen in the doorway of his room despite permission to sleep in and rest.

Kit poked her head out of the kitchen, "Wow, it's like prairie dogs sensing food."

"Worse," Raph called from the sink, "they're mutants who smell food."

Mikey got to the kitchen first, "I smell fish!" He announced. Peaking inside he saw Raphael cleaning some kind of fish in the sink while Kit kept an eye on a covered pan on the stove

"Sorry bro." Raph grinned, "Not until Master Splinter says morning training's over."

"Gack! Must, have, sustenance! Can't…go on!" Mikey clutched his hands to his chest and collapsed dramatically on the floor. Kit glanced down at the miserable pile of turtle flesh playing dead at her feet. The "dead" turtle's tongue was sticking dramatically out of his mouth; unfortunately it was sticking out of the wrong side.

"You do realize this means more food for us?" Kit asked, smirking good-naturedly.

Mikey quickly revitalized and rolled up on his shell before flipping back onto his feet, "I live! It's a miracle!"

"Great, we're happy for you. Now get outa' the kitchen before I bap you one!" Raph growled. Mikey fled with a huge grin on his face. As Mikey left Leo slipped in and started gathering the necessary supplies to set the table. "Hey Leo, five bucks says Master Splinter cuts-"

Kit interrupted, "Ten bucks says he'll overhear any bets made in the kitchen."

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

Kit flicked her ears, "He stopped talking to Don when Raph said his name."

"Oh." The two brothers agreed on the bet using hand signals before Leo took the plates out to the table. Kit smiled to herself, there was just something about taking down bullies that made Kit feel better about herself, and being given the catch of the day as thanks didn't hurt either.

Raph was about to dump a bowl of scraps into the trash when he got an idea, "Hey Mike!" Mikey stuck his head in, looking hopeful, "You think that pest of yours will eat fish guts?"

Mikey considered, "I don't know. Kit, do cats like fish guts?"

Kit had taken the lid off a pan of cod and was poking it with a fork. "Yeah, cats usually like just about anything fishy."

"Great! Good idea Raph, and don't forget to give Kit some."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, you said cats like anything fishy!

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Does anyone know the plural form of "gi"?

Please review!


	8. Loose Ends

I've got a story that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I've got a story that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes;

I do not own the TMNT or any annoying songs.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter eight, Loose Ends

Kit sat in the middle of the garage wearing a freshly cleaned gi and a big smile. The garage was about as clean as a garage could get; the concrete was free of stains, the floor had been scrubbed, the windows had been cleaned and another layer of black paint had been added to the glass, the tools were polished and stored in their respective drawers and tool boxes, the scrap had been cleared out, the Shell Cycle and the Battle Shell shone in a very non-ninja-esque way due to a thorough polishing, the hinges of the garage and side doors had been oiled, cobwebs had been swept off the ceiling and a dust cloth had been run over every surface just-in-case.

Kit sat in the middle of the garage, waiting for Raph to dare try and find something wrong or out of place.

The garage door opened part way, much quieter than it used to, and Leo and Mikey came in lugging a couch from the dump. It looked like a good couch, sturdy yet comfortable, but it had still been at the dump. After the turtles had carried the couch into the elevator and had gone down in it Kit was left staring at the trail of mud the turtles had tracked and the couch had dropped. Kit groaned, now she knew why April threw a hissy-fit when they tracked mud around.

The elevator doors opened again and they revealed Raph, ready to inspect and with a grin on his face that showed he knew all about the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later Kit returned to the lair. When the stone doors of the elevator opened she was greeted by the sounds of Mikey and Raph having a heated, but hushed argument.

"What's up?" Kit asked.

Raph and Mikey looked up, Raph was angry and determined about something, Mikey looked nervous, but the way that he was grinning about it proved that it had something to do with a prank.

"It's Leo." Raph said. Kit nodded, moving a hand in a 'continue…' gesture.

"He found the camera, and he's holding it hostage!" Mikey exclaimed, "He's in his room meditating and he won't give it to either one of us!"

"You mean the camera with the picture of-"

"-Yeah, that one." Raph interrupted her with a growl.

"How'd he find it?" Kit asked, her arms crossing as though for a long explanation.

"I dunno, Donnie said he had it and when we asked Leo about it he said he had it. How he got it don't matter! What matters is that if I don't get it I'm gonna-"

Kit held up a hand to interrupt him. "-I think I get the point." She glanced thoughtfully at their leader's door. "You know … I bet I can get it."

"You can!" Mikey slid a little closer to Kit, getting ready start in with "The Eyes" to ensure that he ended up with the camera.

"How?" Raph asked skeptically.

"That's my problem." Kit shrugged. Then she eyed Raph with a grin, "It's a shame I'm so busy cleaning out the garage though…"

"It's clean, you pass inspection, now about the camera…"

"On it." Kit moved over to Leo's door, she knocked twice and waited for an answer. When none was forthcoming she glanced back at Mikey and Raph, Raph was smirking like he had won a bet. Glaring at his confidence, Kit faced the door again and rubbed her hands together before opening the door and walking through it.

"She's going to get it." Raph smirked, "Nobody goes into Leo's room without permission without getting the mother of all lectures from fearless leader."

He was just about to leave when he heard Leo's door open and shut again. Kit emerged with the camera in one hand and a smug expression on her face. Mikey and Raph tried to get an explanation out of her but she only grinned.

Kit handed the camera to a hopping Mikey and he thanked her a million times before running off in case Raph tried to chase him for it. "Wait a minute! After I lift your parole you go and give him the camera!" Any passing observers would have sworn his eyes turned as red as his mask.

"Cool it Raph! I gave Mikey the camera, you get the memory card." Kit grinned as sweetly as her appearance would allow as she held up the small device.

Raphael grinned crookedly as he took the card, "I never doubted ya' for a minute!"

"I know." Kit continued to grin as Raph ran off to his own room to destroy the evidence. After both brothers had been out of sight for several minutes the door to Leo's room slid open again.

"You were right," Leo said, his eyes glittered with laughter, "They did fall for it."

Donnie hobbled over on his crutches, Kit glared at him, "You're not supposed to be up and about!"

He grinned sheepishly but waved a few pieces of paper, "I know, but I thought you guys would want these."

"All right!" Kit took one of the papers.

"Perfect timing Don." Leo complimented, he also took a paper.

"As usual." Donnie added with none of his usual humility.

Leo and Kit examined the papers. "You did get a copy for Sensei, right?" Leo checked

Don tried to look miffed, "Do I look like the kind of turtle to forget an important detail?"

Kit tilted the paper to look at it in better light, "You mean besides carrying a couch behind you where your shell could get in the way?" Don tried to swing a crutch at Kit but she easily danced out of range.

Leo also moved the paper into better light, "You know," He said, squinting slightly, "I really don't think that lipstick is his color."

"But the eye shadow's nice."

"The blush may have been too much though."

"A little heavy maybe but I don't think it's too much."

"I am going to kill you so dead you'll need to be reincarnated to pay off the interest!" Raph growled.

"Uh, hey Raph, you wouldn't kill a cripple would you?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, _now_ there's one more chapter to go…

Please review. I love reviews! They make me smile and jumpstart my imagination!


	9. Sunset, Sunrise

Disclaimer #1: The author is not responsible for any incidences of mistaken ownership that her writing may produce.

Disclaimer #2: The author in no way supports the use of prescription drugs without a licensed Doctor's consent or the administration thereof without the patient's consent.

Disclaimer #3: The author in no way supports money hungry lawyers who file frivolous lawsuits and force poor Fan Fiction Authors to use disclaimers.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter nine, Sunset, Sunrise.

Kit emerged from Donnie's room around eleven thirty with a rather smug expression on her face, and a light bulb in each hand. She had been arguing with Donnie for the better part of an hour. He had refused to stop working on some project of his and Kit had told him he needed to get to sleep at a reasonable hour so that his leg could heal. When her patience had worn thin she replaced his usual aspirin for Tylenol with Codeine III. After the Codeine had kicked in Kit unscrewed the light bulbs from his bedside lamps so that he wouldn't wake up later and start working again.

After hiding the light bulbs Kit moved over to where Leo was watching the news in the monitoring area.

"Turning the lights out on him wasn't nice." Leo said.

Kit smiled and flopped down on the couch just as the news took a commercial break, "Why not? He's asleep."

She was rewarded with a momentary look of surprise on Leo's face, "How did you manage that?"

"Must have been the crutches, using those all day can get pretty tiring." //what Leo doesn't know he can't lecture me about.\\ she thought.

"You didn't drug him did you?"

"Leo!" Kit stared at him with all the shock and indignity she could muster, "What makes you think I would pull something like that?"

His mouth pressed into a thin line and his eye ridges rose a good inch. "Including or excluding the time you fixed my tea and I woke up short-sheeted into bed?"

"Um," Kit tried and failed to not smile at the memory, "Excluding?" Leo threw a pillow at her. "All right! I switched his aspirin with Tylenol III! He deserved it though. You did too." Another pillow struck Kit, but he held onto this one.

"Kit, you know that medication is a drug and as such is not to be played around with. Even when you do believe that a change from the norm is needed you should inform-" Leo stopped when Kit returned the first pillow, air-mail.

"Don't panic Leo. I promise I only mess with that stuff when I think it's necessary. You have to admit you had skipped three nights of sleep when I slipped you that mickey. Furthermore, I saw Donnie's leg and stitched him up myself; I know how badly it needs a lot of rest to heal properly. We both know that three hours of sleep and a gallon of espresso do not qualify as a good night's sleep. Now, something had to be done to ensure that he got one." Leo watched her silently for a minute. She was right, he couldn't really deny that.

"You know, you're pretty good at talking an ear off too, when you want to."

"Yep. Remember that next time you go into lecture mode."

Leo chuckled and returned his attention to the news. He frowned as the new reporter brushed over the news on the war and riots in another country. After that he groaned when a guest speaker came on to discuss the actions of some Hollywood celebrity. Eventually he had enough and switched to another news channel. Soon that station turned to a long winded report on the elections so Leo turned the television off and let the remote drop. Kit still sat on the couch watching him. "Turning in?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe I'll meditate first."

Kit nodded, made sense. "So, how 'bout I fix you some tea to relax with?...ACK!"

She fled the barrage of attacks from throw pillows.

After getting out of range Kit moved to the kitchen and put together and icepack. She took this icepack into her room and started to get ready for bed when something caught her eye. Poking out from under her bed was a roll of ductape. Kit picked this up and tried to figure out where to put it when an idea struck her, pure inspiration.

She returned to her room nearly twenty minutes later without the ductape. After stripping down to the undershirt and pants she usually wore to bed Kit climbed into bed and reached for the partially melted icepack. Raph's earlier temper had been short-lived as usual, and despite his threats everyone had survived. Unfortunately he had managed to catch Kit and nearly noogied the fur off of her skull. By now there was a bruise forming underneath the fur but that was all right by her, she was used to roughhousing and could dish out as much as she could take. And besides, before he caught her she had managed to hide the pictures.

After settling the icepack over the bruise Kit reached over and pulled her bible out of its drawer. It wasn't a nice bible, the cover was worn, the leather had stiffened and the gold embossing had completely worn off, but it was important to her. Her mom use to read aloud from it when Kit had trouble sleeping. It was the only thing of sentimental value she had brought with her to New York. Kit settled back on her pillow and turned the pages to her favorite passage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Augh! I can't move! Help!" Kit smiled into her pillow, then lifted her head and checked her watch; four fourty-five, nice. "Help! Augh!" There was something wet in Kit's bed…For a fleeting moment she was terrified that she was the cause of this wet spot. Then she remembered the icepack; it must have leaked during the night.

"Mikey, what's your…?" Raphael's growl came to a sudden stop, there was a low chuckle under Mikey's continued pleas for aid. "Hey Leo! You gotta see this!"

A minute later Leonardo spoke, "What is it Raph, did Mikey get tangled in his sheets again?"

"Not exactly bro."

"Leo! You're here! Help!"

Leo sounded like he was fighting laughter himself, "This is great! Donnie, take a look at this!"

"Great! Let's all laugh at the poor turtle who _still_ can't move. Come on, get me out of here!"

"Who ductaped Mikey to his bed?"

"Hey Leo, you gonna' cut him down? I left my sais in my room." Raph was enjoying this way too much.

"GAAAAH! No swords! NoswordsNoswordsNoswords!"

Kit's grin grew wider, these guys were nuts, but that was okay.

"I guess I should cut him free…"

"…NoswordsNoswordsNoswordsNoswords…"

"No Leo, wait." Donnie, ever the voice of reason.

"First, let me get the camera."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Review please!


End file.
